Reuniting
by Pain-is-just-a-Message
Summary: The flock had a bon unbreakable but when they finally escaped the school, the two groups got split up and thinking each group died in the explosion. Fang, Gazzy,and Angel are roughing it out while Max, Iggy,and Nudge lives a quiet life. When a threat arises each group is on the run. But when Max finds their long lost family will they Reunite and run from the law or run alone? FAX
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! OK so I don't have much to say so... READ ON!**_

* * *

Fang POV

It is cold and windy tonight. This fire will not last that long in this kind of wind.

I turn my head, filled with my shoulder length dirty black hair, to face my two "siblings", Angel and Gazzy. Gazzy is holding Angel tightly for warmth. They huddle into the blanket I found at goodwill, by the fire. They both are out sleeping quietly, backs resting on the caves wall. Out of the three of us,they are related to each other. We are so close we call each other siblings. They both hold blonde curly hair on top of their dirt covered heads, blue eyes, and Angel like faces. Angel is 6 and Gazzy 8. Too young to be homeless.

We escaped a evil a school which held experiments on inconnect human beings. The turned them into monsters and animals. Although we destored all of the schools in America, my group and three others two girls and another boy exploded the schools together although our close friends didn't make it out of the blast... we never talk about it because the pain is to much we all loved each other and took care of each other like a flock, all the experiments were to go into a government holding for questioning and stuff like that. I didn't trust any of them so I took my "siblings"and flew the night.

I know they think we are dead and that is why they didn't come for us. Oh yeah you are probably "Wait hold up. Did you said you flew off into the night?" The answer is yes. We are all 98% human and 2% bird. The bird gene in each different. Angel's wings are pure white and about 8 feet. Gazzy is browns with differents sades of gray, and about 10 feet. And mine are balck and about 15 feet. Angel says my wings are darker than the night sky.

I shake my head in fustration. My whole life I tried to keep them safe, to create childhood memories that I never did have. To be as normal as possible. But I know that our life is far from normal.

I turn my head and my sore body to the front of the cave. As I step out into the cold night I think about our next move. We never stay in the same place. To risky.

Arizona? Texas? I need somewhere on the south. I camped enough up north.

As my mind wonders off in the different place, I started to notice the sunrise in the east. Over the hills I can see beautiful rays of light. I snap up and go get Angel.

Back in the school, wich were born in, we never went outside. But one day Jeb the evil man who created us, let us go and clean up the dead bodys from a anal fight. I could pick one person.

I know what your thinking why in hell would you pick a little girl and scar her from the deformed dead body's.

But Gazzy had been outside before. And my baby wanted too. So I did.

Once we stepped outside and started to apdat to the new place. The "sun" which we herd the name from other started to rise.

Angel and I stood in complete udressless awe. It was beautiful.

Angel looked up the me and ask,"Everyday can we come?"

I hesitated; Jeb is an ass. He doesnt care or listen to anybody so I wasnt so sure.

"Yea I promise." It slipped. I would do anything to make my Angel happy. I had to find away to.

And I did.

I broke my cage everyday to get her and we would sneak into the supply room in which a window was in and we would watch the sun rise and go back to our cage without anybody woken.

And I never stopped that promise. Even after a year since we broke out of the school I willl never broke this promise. And I wont start now.

I stopped my train of thought and walked to the sleeping Angel. I shook her gently and she opened her eyes in alarm.

She then smiled and walked to the cave sat down with feet dangling in front of her.

I chuckled to myself and walked over sat next to her in the same position. I grabbed her hand. While a huge grin crosse her face.

Oh I forgot to tell you.

My name is _Fang Walker._

* * *

**_Well... What ya think? If you don't like it then I am going to drop it so tell me!_**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_Review, Review and Review!_**

**_-Hannah (Pain)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys thanks so much for all the reviews! **_

_**10 reviews?! On one chapter is amazing! Thanks;)**_

_**So with no further ado...**_

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock.  
I slammed my fist down on to it. The satisfying crunch of it, shut it up.

I slowing sat up in my bed. Finnally Saturday, free to do anything I want. Today, I will be take my younger "siblings", Iggy and Nudge, to go flying.

Yes,yes you herd me right flying.  
When the three of us were little we grew up in a place called the school. There they did expieriments on humans either stolen from hospitals or a test tube baby. Some got there DNA changed or atlerted like us. We got bird genes graphed into us, so we are 98% human and 2% bird. Ha, that 2% sure did make a huge difference, since we have wings.  
After a group including the three of us and three others two boys and a girl ended the madness in the school, the government wanted to ask us questions about Jeb the head of the program, and crap like that. So I took my cage partners Iggy and Nudge and flew away. Sadly our only friends who helped us end the school got separated from us and we believe that they died in the explosion we made. We don't really talk about them though even now its to sad. We always looked out for each other like a flock.

We lucked out after a long fly we found Dr.M. She worked in the school. But she helped us, slipped us more food, and didn't torture us like the others. I was always am thanking her for it.  
We stumbled upon her after a few months and settled down with her and her daughter Ella. We found out that she now worked with animals in a vet center.

Iggy and Nudge are like my siblings.  
Iggy is blind. He was chosen in a test to improve his eyesight and give him night vision. It failed. I remember the first night, him crying softly into my shoulder saying its so dark between sniffles. Over the years he has improved his other senses, he is funny and has a strange liking of bombs.  
Nudge ,despite living in cage for most of her life and living in dirty rags for clothes, is a total girly-girl. Make-up, shoes everything I hate she loves. Her real name is Monique but Iggy named her Nudge because of her moter-mouth.

My train of thought and painful memory's stop when my bedroom door opens just enough to see me inside. Nudge enters and comes so sit down with me as she walks her Carmel corkscrews locks of hair bounce with her.

"Are you awake?" She questions while rubbing her eyes of crust.

"Yes Nudge?" I question back while standing up to spread my wings.

Nudge suddenly gasps, I turn quickly to her staring at my wings.

"Your wings... the color changed!" She said quickly while pushing me toward my mirror.

I stare out my self and gasp at my wings the color was a ugly brown but now its a awesome light to dark effect to light cream to a dark brown.

I start to compare my self to Nudge.  
Her beautiful hair that falls perfectly around her shoulders framing her face and my flat hair sticking out in odd directions.  
Her Carmel eyes that match her hair and face and my crap colored brown eyes.  
Her beautiful curves that only help her figure and mine lumps.

Beautiful.  
I wish someone would come along and love me for who I am. Just like I loved Fa-

"Eggh... you in there?" Nudge says as she waves her hands in my face.

"Yeah...Yea go get Iggy up and dressed and let me get dressed k?"

"Yay!" She screams while running out of my room.

I drag my self in too my room and drag out my normal Max clothes.  
Sweat pants or basketball shorts? I grab the black shorts and a white v neck and slowly slipping them over my head.

Once I put on my blue running shoes and socks, and once again go into the bathroom ignoring the sad excuse for a girl staring back at me through the mirror.  
I brush my yellowing teeth from all if the junk I eat and run my dry and cracked hand through my bird-nest of a hair and pulling ontop of my head into a ponytail.

After one last glance from the mirror I exit the bathroom and into the hallway filled with dirty laundry and pictures of the family.

I rushed down the badge colored hallway really to go flying.  
My loose basketball black shorts swished around my thighs as I jumped down the last three stairs.

"Iggy? Nudge? Are you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs while walking to the kitchen to make me some toast.  
A note lay on the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

_M_,  
_I'll will be home late tonight, I will have several operations on a horse today. I wont be home any earlier than 2. _  
_Order some pizza or chinnse food, my credit card is on the table._  
_Take care of Iggy and Nudge and I do not want one phone call from the police about Iggy's bombs (Do I make myself clear?)._  
_Love you lots,_  
_Mom_

The last time I saw mom was Thursday and today being Saturday means she hasn't sleep in two days.  
My mother is a hard working lady. After we escaped the school and the governments holding, my mom took us in. She feed us clothed us and loved us.  
Without her Iggy, Nudge and I would be once again homeless and fighting for our life's.  
I will never be able to make it up to her.

I walked over to the triple sought toaster and put two pieces of bread in each.  
I turned the jelly stained knob and went to the pantry to grab the Nutella.

Just as the toaster made the dinging noise Iggy skipped towards the toaster gabbed his toast and grabbed the Jelly from the fridge.  
Just on time.

"Igidoit why?" I questioned his little happy jig/dance he was doing. His blonde hair covered head turned and looked at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Don't get your panties in twist my dear bird sister I am just glad we get to go flying once again! Don't tell me your not happy too!? " Iggy scolded me while shaking his hips and spreading the jelly onto the toast.

And with that I shrugged and started happily dancing and hip bumping him back Because indeed I was excited to finally have the feeling of the wind on my feathers again.

"See that's the sprit!" Iggy said through laughs.

I heard the loud stomping of Nudge coming down the stairs.

Once see walked in and saw what me and Iggy were doing a look of shock then to disappointment hit her face.

"What's wrong Nudgy?" I said while taking a bit out of my Nutella spread toast. Her face softened as she started to step closer to me. Her hair swishing around her neck.

"How dare you dance with out me?!" Nudge yelled into my face.

"Never to late..." Iggy whispered and dragged on the late while dancing around her.

"Will if you insist!" Nudge proclaimed while busting about her moves.

We all burst out into giggles and with that Nudge grabbed her toast, locked arms with Iggy and skipped to the door singing, Were off to fly in the sky, to the Wizard of Oz movies song.

I shook my head and laughed at my annoying yet loved ones and knew today will be a awesome one.

Oh and I almost forgot my name is-

_Maximum Ride._

* * *

_**Okay so what you think?  
So I wanted to give a few shout outs to the reviewers.**_

_**The-Fighter-in-me-42: Woah thank you so much, I don't know how to say how much that means to me.**_

_**Tiftifx3: Thanks to you and everyone else who review I will ;*)**_

_**Woah girl: Thanks. I am happy I helped xD**_

_**Guest: Thank you for being honest and thank you!**_

_**Hanna- Yep and thanks I don't think I will drop it.**_

_** - WOAH thanks I love hearing that you like it. (I LIKE YOUR NAME LOL)**_

_**Thanks everybody and I have a challenge for ya. I BET you cannot give me 10 reviews by the next chapter!**_

_**I'll give you virtual cookies!**_

_**- Pain**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Sorry that I haven't updated for a while.. summer happened? Thanks to everybody to reviewed and Flowed and favorite this story.**_

_**And also for the people who are flowing by other story Choices I am having massive writers block so PM me if y'all got any ideas.!**_

_**Well I am going to six flags with my two best friends so I decided to update before I go.**_

* * *

Fang POV

After watching the sunrise with Angel she fell asleep on my lap.

I sat there watching her sleep.  
Her quick and shorts breaths slowed when I pushed her hair back from her face.  
Every time I move she finches underneath me.  
And it breaks my heart to know why she does that...

I carefully remove her sleeping form and pick her too light body and walk in to the cave.

Gazzy's blanket is a pile on the floor and is not curled up in it like a few minutes ago  
I lower Angel on top of his blanket using it like a pillow and cover up her body with her pink star blanket.  
She stirs a little but then falls back a sleep. Her as she moved picks up a few leafs that were on the ground adding even more too clean.

I carefully step away from making sure my feet doesn't hit a twig or a pile of leafs.

I wonder back into the cave and reach inside my black jeans to find the matches.  
I stir my hand inside my pocket feeling a little lent a leaf and the box of match's.  
I snach up the box and pull my hand out of my pocket.

I open the red box carefully pull a match out and light it.  
Following the light I walk farther inside the mountain.

After like two minutes of slowly walking I come to a split with two tunnels.  
I hold up my match and watch it flicker to the right. That's where the fresh air is coming from.

So turn and walk in the dark tunnel.  
I run my hand along the cold wall as I walk, mostly for stability.

I squint my black shaded eyes and saw a tiny light at the end of the tunnel.  
I pick up my pace moving my massive feet carefully.

My hand suddenly hits something very sharp and it sends a shock wave up my arm.  
I look down and see my chrisom red blood slowly exit my palm and run down my hand.

My head starts to pound as I stop and watch my blood hit the floor.

The walls start to feel as they get narrower and tighter as I move on towards the light.

I break out into a run desperate to find Gazzy and get out of the closing walls.  
My heart ponds in my chest and my breathing increases.

Finally my feet land on the loose gravel of a ledge I do a three-sixty and see Gazzy to my right.

I follow his eyes that are filled with Amazement to the sky seeing a flock of hawks fly high and fast.

It was...Beautiful.

I spot the leader. A female hawk leading five others across the sky.  
I watch her wings flap skillyfully.  
I watch even closer as her wings drips and she banks. The other following her lead.

It reminds me of her wings.

Max's wings.

* * *

Max's POV

Nudge, Iggy and I get to the park and go to our favorite hidden place behind the big oak tree. I picked this place to fly off because of this tree. Its long trunk filled with twist and turns in the bark make it the perfect tree to carve into. Which is what me and my family did, right in the middle of the trunk is a pair of broken wings and the wing that is higher and inside it M, N, and I with a infinity sign next to it. The next wing that is trying to fly up is carved wit and G with a RIP next to it. It always helps me with my fear of losing Nudge and Iggy because I already lost the others I love. I always symbolized that even that the wings are broken they are still flying high.  
The tree is also my sanity house, the tree is impossible to climb so no other people than Iggy, Nudge and I can fly up. But never have they, only I. Hidden in the maze of branches is my favorite perch and right where my back lays is a carving of F and M around a heart.

Sometimes I think its silly but in my heart I cant let go of him, Fang was never mine but I planed to make him. But he... he died and you know, that kinda stops my plan. Heh...

I snapped out of my faze and looked to Nudge and Iggy where looking at me with confusion on there faces.

"Are you ready?" Iggy asks me with anticipation filling in his voice.

"I born ready,." I state dramatically as I unfold my newly colored wings.

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and Nudge follows his lead.

I step in front of my flock and take a leap into the cool air and start to flag not even looking behind because I know Iggy and Nudge are right behind me.

As I get higher and higher I slipping in to thoughts and worries and problems that have happened, its really the only way I deal with them.  
I feel the wind blowing through my hair and my feathers as I soar and bank to go left. I try to go higher but anymore I would start loosing oxygen. I look down to the ground below and pick out my tree and I drive bomb down a couple of feet to land on my branch.

My mind starts to awake from the rush of flying, as I come closer to my perch and I realize how dark it gotten.

As I land I make a tree sixty to look for Iggy and Nudge but there where no where to be found. I knew they went home so I slowly placed my back to the perfectly shaped dent in the tree and look at my heart carving.  
I pick up my scarred hand from all the fights I have been in and trace the outline of the heart and to the letters with my pointer flinger. Memory's fill my mind of the two of us and I let my wall come down for the first time since that deadly night and I let my tears fall and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**_That was a short look into Max's life and memory's as well as Fangs. _**

**_So once I get back I will have gained some memories and hopefully a hell of a tan ;p _**

**_Next chapty will be interesting._**

**_So GO NOW and review._**

**_Fly On,_**

**_Hannah._**


End file.
